Rags to Riches
by A.O Drak
Summary: A story about an up and coming gangster, Dwayne Banks. His role as a shark will send him through the cities of Vice and Liberty, meeting very familiar characters along the way, Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Lot

**Rock owns some stuff, I don't.**

**Chapter 1: The Lot.**

_1987 Prawn Island, Vice City_

The glare of the beautiful afternoon sun glinted slowly off of Dwayne Banks' brooding brown eyes. The tall buildings of Prawn Island cast a shadow on the group of teenagers who hid behind a corner, like Vultures waiting for the kill. A grey voodoo limped slowly down the streets with music blaring through the once quiet air. The car parked itself on the corner of the streets, and out emerged three black men in blue- shirts and dirty jeans. In seconds a battle cry shattered through the music and the sounds of the street as the teens emerged from the shadows.

In front was a tall black man with long permed hair and a giant smile, closely followed by a younger version of him with the same grin on his face but very intriguing hair. An Italian boy leaped from the shadows and followed close behind, while a chubby Mexican boy chased after him frantically gasping for air. The Haitians turned around to meet the group then made a run for it through the grimy alleyways of the Island. With a minutes sprint to a clear escape the three men began to slow down, then suddenly another group appeared. With no where to run they slowly faced their enemies, the tall black man emerged from the group with his switchblade shining in the darkness of the alley. The gang closed in and finished the job leaving the Haitians lying in a pool of blood. A siren signaled the end of their fun and the groups scattered into the run down island.

Minutes later two cops entered the bloody scene.

"So, Foley, What did the witnesses say?" the first cop questioned.

"They said it was a large group of youngsters who did this, all looked pretty different cept for one thing," Officer Foley said grimly while he made a call on the police radio. "Bastards were all wearing cut off jackets with sharks on the back..."

_Big D's Basement_

"We did good there guys, I'm proud to be yo leaders. We handled those fuckin Haitians and it turns out we got the right ones this time, they had cocaine stuffed to the rim in the back seat." Announced the tall black man while passing around a bottle of Vodka. It soon fell into the gaping hands of an Italian kid who looked about 18 years old with sleeked back brown hair and light green eyes, everyone called him Gino or jus No for that was the answer to most questions he received. He threw the bottle over about 8 other guys and it landed on another table and into the hands of the fat Mexican named Antonio, but everyone called him Vaca. The bottle was quickly grabbed out of his smudgy hands and into the hands of a 17 year old with shifty brown eyes and a large grin on his face as he set his lips on the bottle.  
"Nice try Dwayne but you know you ain't old enough to drink" remarked the tall black man named Danny but only his brother called him that, everyone else called him Big D. His short perm almost touched the ceiling as he grabbed the bottle out of his brother's hands. "Anyway we gotta get you a haircut; that damn Mohawk is pissing me off, strutting around like your Mr.T or sumtin."

Big D turned around as another Shark entered the dark basement through the side door. It was a tall white kid with curly brown hair and a lopsided smile, he threw his jacket on the ground and grabbed the beer. Big D walked away from Dwayne to go pick on the new comer.

"Hey Kook, where you been lately you missed a good fight today, reminds me of the good old days"

"Ha you mean the days when I used to save you from getting killed by the Hoodz"

If it was anyone else talking the room might have gone quiet, but it was Kook the only person who could get away with disrespecting Big D.

"Hey Danny you looking good lately man, getting blacker everyday."

D scoffed at the comment and walked back to messing with Dwayne

" Talkin bout savin people, what happened out there today? It was like you were scared, all them days we spent shootin by the lake with dad.

"Get off my back Danny, what happened to us doing a good job"

"Oh, so you call doing a good job hiding behind the garbage can with that pastry eating prick"

At the mention of pastries Vaca spit the hotdog out of his mouth and looked at Danny.

"What the hell you lookin at ain't you s'posed to be mowing some lawns or something?" Everyone in the room laughed except Vaca and Wayne, who were already walking out the door.  
"Where you goin, the Haitians are gonna be everywhere looking for any Shark to kill. Get your asses back in here I'll need you two tonight, well atleast you Dwayne, we got a deal set up with the Cubans tonight we trade the cocaine for some guns."

Dwayne walked slowly back to his brother.

" Well since you really want me to be there bro I got your back, well all know that I'm the best talker here anyway I can make any deal possible."

Gino snickered from across the room and walked away throwing his jeans jacket on the couch. Dwayne and Vaca took their seats again as Big D went back to his speech.

"Sharks it's time we took back the streets, the sharks have been in Vice City before any of these guys showed up, since the Vercetti family wiped out most of our sets we've been down, now the North Point Hoodz have takin over the mall area we got nothing but this shitty Island left. Sharks, it time for us to make a come back and this time, its for good."

_21:30 Little Havana_

A bum slowly walked along the dark empty parking lot with a single street light keeping it illuminated. Six head lights tore through the dark night as a trio of vans tattooed with the Graffiti of the Sharks skidded down the street. The Gang Burrito's parked themselves and then spilled out their contents which at this moment was 23 members of the Sharks. The three groups emerged into one party of nervousness, they had only dealt wit Cubans once and at this moment only had 6 people armed with glocks and a couple of weapons in the vans.

A soft rumble interrupted the thoughts of the Sharks as out of the shadows emerged 4 Cuban Hermes'. The doors of the cars swung open and out of each three men came out wearing white shirts, which gave them a total number of twelve. The two gangs stepped up into the light facing each other in the lot. A young Cuban with a thick accent and a large flame tattoo running along his neck stepped forward.

"Hey man, It's about time you got de drugs from those Aitens, now here we gotchu bout twenny AK's a couple handguns n' shotties, we give you all dis for jus half of that shit you got there, man."

Big D as usual took the front casually waving half of the amount of cocaine in a trash bag as if it was nothing.

"Aight you got a deal, but I gotta check that shit out first, yah know how it is, you say "twenny" might mean four or sumtin."

"Oh, man so you don't trust me?"

Kook laughed in the background as Big D continued to talk.

"Of course I don't. Business is business my friend now let me check out what you got in that car, or else we're –"

The conversation was cut off by the sound of a bullet cracking through the skull of the Cuban and the thunder of what sounded like an army of foot steps. The gangs turned to face what seemed to be an army of Haitians, weapons on both sides flew out and fired at the Haitians. Screams filled the night as bodies fell on both sides. Vaca ignored it all and ran for the Hermes with the weapons, he gunned the engine and swung open the door for anyone willing to live.

Big D on the other hand searched his own van and brought out an rifle. He pulled the trigger and let loose two bullets into the screaming gangsters. The first piece of lead out of the gun rocketed through the head of a Haitian, while the second bullet finished the job on his chest. Dwayne ran into the same Van and pulled open the door inside he found an AK and a chrome shotgun, without a second to lose he hurled the shotgun at Gino and ran straight through the lot firing out in anger. A stream of bullets sent one Haitan off his feet and into a pool of blood, another round pounded through a chest then ripped apart the lungs. A Cuban ran forward with a grenade in hand hurling it out into the night sky. The explosion ripped bodies apart and sent blood splattering sickenly to nearby cars. The shock of the blast knocked Dwayne on his back. Gino took a stance and calmly walked towards the Haitians firing away. His first shell sent a black arm through the night sky; his second shell burned a hole through a human chest. He took aim once again and his eyes met with a barrel pointed towards his head. Gino jumped to the ground and fired barely missing the bullet while his shell cracked opened the neck of the shooter. He darted backwards to Dwayne with a stern look on his face.

"Nice shooting there, too bad you can't even stay on your feet"

Gino let out a yell as a bullet slammed into his arm. Dwayne watched wide eyed as another bullet went into Gino's back Kook ran from his spot and ran out to Gino, Dwayne screamed out through the night.

"Get the fuck down!"

Another bullet span through the air and landed in Kook's skull,his body flew back into a car and slide down, leaving a trail of blood on the windshield.

Vaca spun the car around back towards the lot with its doors still wide open, Dwayne jumped up and hopped in the passenger seat while Vaca loaded Gino into the back. Two other sharks crammed into the back seat of the car and waited for the signal to leave.

Big D stood there facing a barrage of bullets with a remaining group of the brave. He sent a hail of bullets at the closest Haitian spilling his body unto the parking lot ground, he aimed the gun one more time before chucking it back into the van, he dodged another bullet and started the Burrito up . Two Cubans and a Shark hopped into the back of the vehicle and followed the Hermes as they sped away from danger.

This is it so far, please RR.

I still need a good title and chapter name.


	2. We're Back

This is the second chapter, no reviews but blah.

**Chapter 2: "We're back..."**

_1987 Shark House, Vice City_

Dwayne breathed a sigh as he walked through the large mansion that became to be known as Shark-House. This once empty building was now filled with new members and former traitors all running back to Big D as soon as they heard about the new money rolling in. Pretty much everyone was excited and pumped despite the lack of a real business. Well almost everyone, Dwayne couldn't forget that night that happened six months ago, the night that Kook died and that he had killed a human being, it even hurt him more knowing that he enjoyed it.

His army boots crunched around the building as a party rocked through the house. He wasn't here for the party though; he was here for the meeting in that always familiar basement. He made his way past a guard and into the new basement now containing one round table, a couple chairs, and a large vault, which only he and other select few knew it harbored enough weapons money and drugs to supply a small army. In one of those chairs was Big D and he began to wave toward Dwayne as he pointed to a chair. The younger brother took his seat and stared at D as he began to speak.

"As ya'll noticed there been a great deal of change to our organization, the cocaine trafficking is bringin in a lot of shit for us, we got money, weapons, cars, and a couple boats from the Cubans. This is great n' all but we gotta grab back our turf around the mall and grab up Haitian land. If we play our cards right we can take out Vercetti, especially since we are being backed by the Cartels. Anyway my man Sniper will give you the low-down on some recent shit"

He turned his head to an average looking Irish boy with a blue eye patch crossing over his face.

"Well, if yah wondering we already set up a deal with Vercetti just a couple tributes from us but he's giving us permission to roam anywhere we please as long as we stay away from Starfish Island. But more importantly I'm getting a raid setup tonight, Vercetti's boy Rosenberg is going to let us use Kaufman Kabs as a base of operations, from there we attack Little Haiti including Aunty Poulet, she usually has men around but who will suspect a couple of cabs"

Applause filled the room as the plans were being discussed. Big D hollered for a little quiet and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, We're back…"

_Flash Back  
Spring 1976, Las Venturas_

A 7 year old child named Dwayne Reno sat impatiently on a hotel bed on the old Las Venturas strip. His eyes darted across the small room waiting in the dark for his father to come home. It seemed everyone in that tiny room was impatient including his mother who stood staring at the door, and his brother Daniel who faked a slight snore as he lay his head on a pillow.

CRACK, everyone in the room jumped in surprised as the door blew open and hurtled to the floor, two men in trench coats ran into the hotel room with small pistols waving through the dark. The first man turned to Dwayne's mother and screamed.  
"Where the fuck is he, this is the last time!" He grabbed her by the hair and shoved the barrel down her throat. Danny jumped up and threw himself on the man's legs while Dwayne stood shocked and frozen in horror. The second man stood in the hall way watching unnervingly for the job to be finished. Tears rolled down the families eyes as the man barked another order. Dwayne watched as the second man turned his head quickly back to the hall as a steady footstep approached. A neighbor down the hall began to approach the attackers with baseball bat in hand but was quickly surprised at the bullet passing through his then narrow neck. The killer in the hallway put his gun back and waited.  
"I'm not going to ask you again, where is he? Mr.Castello is not pleased, and when he's mad, I'm mad, so last time where the fuck is he"

She cried and pleaded again as siren's shook the tears of everyone in the room.

The second man nodded towards his watch and frowned.

Dwayne turned around as the barrel plunged into his mother throat and a bullet exited out the back.

_1987 Kaufman Kabs, Vice City_

Dwayne eye's passed over the well lit garage of Kaufman Kabs, staring at new comrades and crew, Big D has promised him ownership of this area if he could pull this off tonight. These people were his to command from now on even though he only recognized one of them, Vaca. After a minute of impatient waiting, a short man with a stubby nose and wild orange hair entered the garage closely followed by two men in blue Hawaiian shirts. He walked past the rows of cabs and approached Dwayne.

"Hey hey, my name's Ken Rosenberg I'm here for Mr.Vercetti, seems to be having other business tonight and could not make it to see you off, as you know…" He said while dusting off his purple pastel suit. "Half of this area will be turned into construction yard for new housing opportunities, but you will have complete control of all illegal business in little Haiti and the surrounding areas"

Dwayne nodded and put on his most professional voice.  
"I am aware of this situation and would be pleased if I am guaranteed your organization will stay out of our way until further notice, and if you don't mind we have to get going"

"Sure sure, what ever you want maan, I like you , I really do, If you need some work come see me sometime, but I'm sorry to say that I have to be here for this, I'll be watching from the roof , but my guards will be with you at all times"

"Ok lets get I started then" He followed Vaca into the back of a Kaufman Kab and drove out side with five other cars.

Jari sat outside in the cold in front of Aunty Poulet's house smoking a cigarette and watching his friends play soccer in the dusty yard. He relaxed a little and through off his blue t-shirt and stood up to start a good game. He jumped into the yard and kicked the ball past a couple of his friends sending it into the little wooden posts.  
"Ha mun, I still goot it, ya know I be the best."

He sprang up into the air and landed by the goal, once again taking control of the ball with his feet, this time everyone came for him, the first man attempted to tackle his feet but missed, the second slid for his knees but barely reaching him. A giant Haitian walked from behind the houses and sprinted towards Jari. Seconds before impact he dove to the ground, knocking Jari 6 feet into the air and landing with a sickening blow.

Everyone went quiet with shock and stared at his motionless body. A smile crossed over his face as he stood again laughing at the fools. Soon the whole group joined in the laughter and began dancing around the yard. A zebra striped cab pulled into the yard and caught everyone's attention as the doors swung open.

Dwayne dove out of the backseat of the car and slipped his hand behind his back, revealing a Desert Eagle. He flung the gun up and sent bullets into the surprised crowd. A bullet entered through the turned back of a man and exited through his lungs, he grabbed at his throat gasping for air while another bullet passed through his chest. Two more cabs emptied out onto the yard as bullets sprayed unto the unsuspecting Haitians. Within seconds of the attack the yard was clear, all 32 of them lying in the yard lifeless.

Jari hopped over the another gat as bullets passed by him, he struggled through the open window of Aunty Poulet's house and found himself staring at a surprised group of his comrades.

"Boys they're be a lot of them sharks out there and If my eyes not be playin I saw Vercetti himself." He sucked up his tears and ran to the kitchen, Auntie Poulet stood ready facing Jari with a shotgun in her hands.

"C'mon Jari I been waitin for this day now boy, If my visions be right we goin ta win this, so take this and be ready for em". She reached into the oven and brought out an Mp5 decorated with the words Voodoo Doll.

Vaca sat behind the wheel of the car and watched as Dwayne and the rest of the sharks ran into the houses killing everyone inside.

Dwayne's eyes noticed the glint of a chrome shotgun as Aunty Poulet stepped out of her house, closely followed by five men. Fire erupted from the Haitian group as bullets hurled themselves into surprised bodies. A shotgun shell hit one of Vercetti's men and sent him crashing through a window with nothing left of his body but his head. The sharks began to retreat into the houses as the group approached. Dwayne stood his ground and took aim at them. A silver bullet from the gun entered through a Haitians arm sending his body twisting to the ground. Another bullet hit Aunty Poulet in the chest but she continued to march forward. The sharks returned fire from the houses annihilating the haitan force. One of the last bullets caught Jari on the ear as he turned with Aunty Poulet to fortify themselves in the dark house. Dwayne and the remaining Vercetti muscle walked into the house as the sharks regrouped outside. A loud noise shook both men as a door to the house went crashing down, they both turned around to face a bullet riddled Poulet, with nothing left to see but her limp dead body and a portion of her head. A car peeled out from the back and left the scene of the crime. Banks pulled himself back and took a step into the bloody room, he stepped over bullets and fragments of wall and approached the open window, his eyes caught a shadow limping through the yard , evading sharks that roamed around. Dwayne hopped through the window with the Desert Eagle still in hand and began to pursue the fleeing man. His army boots slammed against the grass and pavement as he sprinted past houses and through alley ways, each step bringing him closer to the Haitian. The man suddenly stopped and dove behind a parked car, while putting together a weapon from around his body.

Jari's heart was pounding as he put together the special MP5, he shook as he heard his follower approach, without a seconds hesitation he jumped back out into the alley and sprayed a wave of bullets into the wall. The man was no where to be seen.

Dwayne stood on top of a fire escpae as bullets rocketed through bricks on the building he was on. He smiled a little and pointed the barrel the gun down towards the unsuspecting man.

"Heh one bullet left."

The silver bullet passed by the steel gratings of the fire escape and into the damp night air, time froze as Jari's eyes looked up into the bullet. Light, all he saw was light.

Psst, that's all please Review this or I will stop writing, or keep on writing if you hate it.

:-P


	3. Another Day

Another chapter, review this one, seriously…

Not joking.

This chapter is a little first person view of what goes on in the eyes of the main character, This is mainly talking, not much action.

**Chapter 3: Another Day in the life of Dwayne Banks**

_**1987 North Point, Vice City**_

I couldn't believe it's been another week since I've taken over. Even though I usually despised stuff like this I had to admit I enjoyed the life we were living now. After all today was a great day, and for the first time in a long time I found myself shopping in the north point mall, well this time I had enough money to buy stupid shit I'd never use, like a Katana, who the hell needs one of those?

My feet dragged along the nice smooth floors of the wall as I looked around for something to do, but ever since I had taken over little Haiti, I could never be alone. At this moment I was closely guarded by Gino, Vaca, and two other black Sharks named Ref, and Baby boy. Eyes fell on our group as we walked through the packed mall and made our way to the sports section, we all split up and acted like kids in a candy store. We grabbed shirts, pants, footballs, and every possible kind of sports apparel. Seemed like everyone was having fun that is except for Gino, as usual. He waved over to me just as I picked up a chrome baseball bat.

"Dwayne, I've been to talk to you lately, I got an idea"

"Yeah? So come on man, jus say it."

"No there's too many people here, and I have a feeling we're being followed" He nodded his head towards the entrance to the section at a group of young men all sporting black leather jackets with rolled up sleeves, and one in the center wearing a tight white tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Yeah I noticed too Gino, but we ain't got no probs here, they wouldn't dear fuck with us, the North Point Hoodz are nothing compared to us." I casually waved the baseball bat at their crew and they instantly dispersed into the crowds of shoppers.

I turned to face Gino but he was already heading into the cell phone section which was practically abandoned. I mean come on, cell phones? They would never become popular. I picked up the smallest one I could find and watched Gino's expressions as he spoke. He was worried…

" I have some connections out of town, there's gonna be a lot of trouble coming into town by next year, the liberty city mobs are coming down for a piece of action. It explains why the Vercetti family has been letting us get away with the turf wars. The Liberty Families will be causing a lot of problems down here man, so we have a year to get on with my plan; we have to take over every operation in Vice City and the rest of Florida. If we run things here, they'll have to go through us to set anything up, but this might mean going to war against the Cubans, Vercetti, and those new guys, the Brits."

He tweaked his eye brows up and waited for my reaction. After an almost a minute of silence, I spoke up.

"Why are you telling this to me? We're the same in the Sharks, I run Haiti and you run Downtown. Why aint't you just goin to Danny?"

"See this is the problem, one of the Liberty families just happens to be headed by Don Castello, the man who murdered your parents" He took a deep breath and continued. "In a couple weeks Daniel will find out about this and he'll only want to kill and kill until there's nothing left but the police."

"What the fuck makes you think I would go along with this bullshit, what makes you think I don't want him dead" I was furious and practically drooling at the mouth, my hand clenched against the cell phone and stared dead into Gino's eyes.

"Because, you can think well than him, you know that we can use the families to our advantage, in a couple years we will be running the whole east coast, not as a street gang, but as a cartel man, think about it. We can set something up in México and Colombia, and then we can take out Castello."

"I guess, but there's a lot you're not telling me is there, for one he did not kill my parents, my dad isn't dead.

"There's a lot you don't know"

"Well then tell me, like for one how the fuck you know all this shit man?"

"Because Castello murdered my father, and for the last 5 years of my life I've been trying to escape my family, but now my Uncle wants me to join the family."

"What family, who the fuck are you Gino?"

"Let's finish this later, I have stuff to do"

"Yeah you know wha fuck you, let's just get out of here"

I went to the cashier and bought a couple cell phones, then Gino and I met up with the rest of the gang. Light hit my face as I stepped out into the blazing heat of Vice City.

Footsteps clicked behind us, I found my hand reaching behind my back and feeling the cold steal of my handgun.


	4. Ain't No Party

Read Enjoy Review  
Left a little reference about the Cabin you stay in with Catalina, remember those 2 graves...  
**Chapter 4: Ain't No Party Like a Tommy V Party**

**_1987 Malibu Club, Vice City_**

The atmosphere in the club was raging as drinks were passed, cocaine was sniffed, and bodies shook to the latest songs of the 80's. Another Michael Jackson hit played as Dwayne sat down across from his date observing the scene. Rosenberg decided to throw a party for the grand re-opening of Malibu club and the start of Vercetti Cabs, and a couple of other newly owned businesses. Everyone who was anyone was at the party including Candy Suxxx, Alex Shrub, Colonel Cortez, Kent Paul, and now Love Fist who were moments from setting up on stage.

The one person who wasn't there was Tommy Vercetti as usual he was nowhere to be seen, but at least this time he showed his face at the beginning. Dwayne sat in his blue pastel suit and stared into the eyes of Angelica Carson another tag along girl who liked him because of his rep. He ignored her the whole date even when she ran her hands through his Mr.T Mohawk. He wasn't here to party he was here for business, since Danny was busy he came to represent him at a meeting Rosenberg called.

Dwayne felt a cold hand grab his shoulder as soon as Love Fist took the stage. He showed no sign of fear and turned around to face a big boned white man with a loose tux on. The body guard motioned towards a pair of stairs that led into a discussion room.

Banks casually followed him trying to look as if he was just going to get a drink. When he reached the room a door shut behind him and a blinding light lit a room the size of the dance floor, with a tinted window that consisted as a floor. They could see into the club but the club couldn't see into the room. Dwayne walked towards a comfortable pink chair in front of a table with 3 other men. One of the men was of course Rosenberg who was flanked by two body guards, the others were Umberto Robina who barely fitted into a purple tux, and the last was a pale looking skinhead who represented the British, white fangs. Rosenberg kicked his feet on top of the table and began to ramble.

"Hey hey it's good to yah Dwayne, been a while since we took out those Haitians together"

_Oh you mean when you hid on a roof while I did the dirt work?_  
"Oh yeah, it really has been a while Rosy, and it's good to see you again Mr.Robina, and Dr.Scott I've never had the chance to meet you before."

Dwayne shook hands then leaned back in the seat.

"I'm sorry that Tommy couldn't be here today because of business out of town. He's preparing something for the war coming down here soon, as you guys know, the Liberty City families are jealous now and want Vice for themselves, even the guys from Carcer City are starting to become uneasy with all of Tommy's fame lately" He took a breath and continued to speak.

" We're the only people left to defend our great city, in the past we've had our troubles but today, but today it's time to point our guns to Liberty, Tommy got sumtin planned for the arrival of the families, every family from Liberty is coming down" A grin spread across his face. "Except for the Forelli's of course, who we already delt with."

"Kenny, you know we're behind you, the Cubans will fight like brave men, no problem with that"

"Since I'm the only one here from the fangs I'm happy to tell you that a couple of my mates have been talking to the boys from the Leone's we're cutting a deal already with them, sorry mates but I can't help you"

" You my friend have no balls, your just a bunch of bitches and sissy's who, how dare you disrespect us with your bullshit, get the fuck out of my face" By this point both men were standing up with their faces practically pressed against each other.

Dr.Scott spit on the table and walked down the stairs while yelling orders a group of his boys down stairs, the exited out the main entrance and to the parking lot. Umberto made his way through the stairs and setting himself down between two ladies in the bar.

Ken and Dwayne sat facing each other waiting for the other to leave. Ken sipped from his drink and laughed.

"Those two bastards think they can just walk out, they're prolly plannin sumtin right now, they think they can kill me, fuck them"

"Mr. Rosenberg don't you think that's a little, you know, paranoid"

"What the fuck are you saying, you think I'm scared! You fucking think me, Ken Rosenberg, is scared! Fuck you too!"

"No calm down man, I didn't mean that shit like that."

"Well then how do I know you're not trying to fucking kill me too huh? You know what? I want you to fucking make sure those pricks don't leave here anyway other than in a body bag, Clyde get this bitch a gun"

A portly body guard next to Ken reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a 9mm connected with a silencer. He jabbed it into Dwayne shocked and opened hands.

"Are you serious?"

"Fuck yeah; get out of my face right no before I kill you first."

The fat guard pushed Dwayne down the stairs and into the club, the gun still aching in his hand to be fired. The body guard, made a gesture toward Umberto who was still sitting at the bar no longer sober.

Dwayne looked behind him and felt the barrel of a sawed off shotgun pressed between his ribs.  
"Do what Mr. Rosenberg says or else."

He swallowed his pride and strutted to the bar, the ladies turned around as Umberto held his arms open for a hug for Dwayne.

A bullet shredded through Umberto's purple tux and into his gut, a screamed barely escaped his lips as another bullet his into his lower jaw. His bodies fell off the stool and unto the ground, by standers watched in horror but were to drunk to react. Dwayne stepped on Umberto knuckles and pressed the hot barrel against the flesh between his eyes; he pulled the trigger and left a jagged hole in the middle of his head. A man laughed his ass off in the background as if it was just a joke. Dwayne muscled through the crowd as two Cubans came to see what was happening. By the time they found Umberto Dwayne was already outside, just in time to see Dr.Scott walk back into the club.

"I'm so fucked." _Fuck not enough time to catch him, what the hell am I gonna do._

He headed towards his brand new Cheetah with baby blue paint and rims. An escape plan began to formulate in his head just as he passed a white rancher with license plate DRSCT, he almost burst out laughing as he picked the lock of the car and hotwired the ignition. He started the car up and drove through pretty light traffic until he reached a garage in prawn island, he hopped out of the car and knocked on a door, out came Sniper with nothing on but silk boxers and a pack on condoms in his hands.

"Man what the fuck you doing here, I thought you were at the Malibu"

"Yeah I was but sumtin came up bro, I need you to fit this car up with some clocks"

"Damn you got bad timing, but aight let me get some pants on and I'll set up the car bomb in a sec."

Almost an hour passed as Dwayne sat in the cluttered garage as Sniper worked his magic on the car. After another couple minutes of waiting and Sniper poked his spiked up hair from the front seat of the car.

"She's ready bro, I got this bitch started now get the hell out of here."

"Thanks, I owe yah one."

Dwayne took the wheel and ripped through less traffic than before, the white rancher blazed past traffic lights and stop signs and managed to reach the club at 24:43.

Dwayne left the car exactly how it was and clicked on the car bomb, he ran inside the club almost knocked down by the sound of another Love Fist song. He took his original seat and looked around for Dr.Scott. His eyes caught on to three things at once, one of them was Scott passed out on top of the bar, police now looking around but not daring to interfere with the party, and his date kissing up to Cortez who sat in a private booth with his daughter and two men.

He breathed a deep sigh and ordered his first drink of the night. His eyed bobbed for a second and fell on the table, after a rough night he finally fell asleep despite the music and singing.

**_1982 Red County, San Andreas_**

****The now 13 year old Dwayne Banks stood outside of a large cabin on top of a hill with eyes pressed against the scope of a rifle. It was years after his mother was murdered in front him. After the killing a man came to pick them up and after a 3 hour ride they arrived in Red County. They were both surprised at the site of their father waiting with open arms at the door way of a cabin. From that day they lived as a family on top the hill, everyday they would be tutored by the strange Spanish man who picked them up, then they would spend the rest of the day shooting with the large collections of weapons in the back. Dwayne spent the next 6 years not even knowing where he even lived, which turned out to be Fern Ridge. Danny always seemed angry now while Dwayne remained quiet.

The 47 year old Allen Reno, well now Allen Banks, watched as his youngest sun fired a shot through the hunting rifle, sending another glass bottle shattering through the air. He never saw a problem with teaching them to shoot, except for the one time Dwayne nearly broke his arm after firing a shotgun.

A grey bobcat shuttled up the hill leaving a large trail of dust behind it was it maneuvered past the trees. The car parked itself and out came a 34 year old Spanish man followed by two men wearing light blue bandanas .Allen ushered him inside out of earshot of the boys.

"Hey T-bone, it's been a while since you came up to see us, you know we can't get any real food without you, so whats been keeping yah?"

"A lot of work my friend, we got a situation over in San Fierro that I'm taking care of and I've got some recent business set it up, is goin to be all right my friend."

"Then whats up with the muscle you got outside, I aint trustin no fools like that hangin round here, gonna bring trouble"

"Don't worry bout them, just precautions, anyway we have"

His voice was cut off by the sound of a shotgun blast, Allen's head turned his head to the gun rack, but there it was, the shotgun still lying in its little compartment.

T-Bone jumped out the door and hollered out as two sentinels emerged along with the one that was already parked. The boys were gone but his two men lay on the ground in a pool of blood and dirt. He hurtled back inside pulling out his Colt Python.

"Whats going on Mendez! What the fuck is going on!"

"It's Castello's boys, we're fucked my friend, it's over."

Allen smiled as he grabbed a pure black gun encrusted with a large ruby in the center, an imported gun from Israel, not yet used in America, a Desert Eagle.

He stood up and aimed out a window emptying a clip at into the hill. 7 bullets in a clip of course, he thought in his mind. The first bullet crushed the original driver's skull and killed him instantly, the second went through the hand of a man and out through his elbow, the man collapsed in pain screaming for mercy, seconds before the third bullet blasted through his eyes, leaving a gap in his face. The last bullets hit the cars as the men ducked down. T-bone went through the back and came behind the men who were still taking cover behind the sentinels, T-bone smiled as bullets filled the men's surprised faces, and he counted the bodies and searched for the last Mafioso.

Allen spun around as he felt the cold steel of a silencer pressed against the back of his skull. He heard the cold voice of one of them he once thought was his friend.

Two shots echoed through the forest. The first was a whisper as a bullet entered and exited Allen's skull.

The second was of the shotgun from the rack, now held by Dwayne as he watched as the man's back blew out.

T-bone rushed into the house to witness the scene, his fists shook with terror as once again he loaded the boys up into Bobcat, before he left he sat the killers up in the car, which were soon found by Castello, and buried the body of his dear friend in the front yard.

Dwayne's head jerked up from the table as an explosion rocked the whole club sending a couple of unstable drunks to the floor. He took a sip from his drink, which was no warm, and walked out of the club and into the nearly destroyed parking lot, he casually stepped over pieces of glass and flesh and paced towards his cheetah which now has a piece of gravel through its back windshield.  
"Goddamnet..."

Dwayne started up the car without hesitation, not even considering the chance of a car bomb, when he realized his mistake his heart stopped.

But nothing happened, a smile curled on his face as he pulled out of the lot and drove down the street, he stopped only once at a traffic light and took the time to inspect the back window, he reached through the back and felt a rough brown envelope.

Shocked and scared at the same time he opened it to find 80,000 dollars.  
"Thanks Kenny."


	5. Four Minute Fury

Read Enjoy Review  
The beginning of the end of Vice  
**Chapter 5: Four Minute Fury**

**_Little Havanah, Vice City_**

Dwayne's Cheetah roared down the street headed towards Umberto's Café. He was being trailed by a Stinger with two new Shark's riding inside, both carrying 9MM's. The streets were dark and cold that night as people mourned for the death of Umberto Robina. Suspicions ran that he had been killed by one of Vercetti's men. Dwayne came to squash all the problems and heat things up, that's why he called the meeting with Papi Robina.

Dwayne stepped out of the Cheetah and watched as all eyes locked onto him as he slowly made his way to the door of the café, as soon as Umberto was dead the Cubans split up and formed there own crews. The last of the Robina crew stared with cold eyes as the two Sharks stepped up behind Dwayne as they entered the café. Papi sat in a chair with dark sullen eyes as the Sharks approached his table. Smooth latin music poured out of the radio in the corner.

"Papi.., you know why I'm here"

"Si, you want me to hold back, all you motherfuckers are alike..you get a little money and you forget where you come from. Vercetti must pay for what he did, I don't care if you decide to back him"

"The war against Vercetti is one you can't afford to fight, even now there are rumors of a Leone operation starting up right here in Little Havanah."

"Fuck all of this, get out of here with you bullshit, no cajones man, you think we can't take all those Italians"

"No I know you can't, let me get to the bottom of who killed Umberto, till then try to get the rest of the Cuban Crews together."

The meeting adjourned and the Sharks were headed for Prawn. Dwayne was feeling guilty now, he had chosen to follow Rosenberg's orders. Now everything was screwed up. He had just made it easier for the Families to take over, the only person who could save Vice now was Tommy Vercetti himself, but he was always out on business, business that everyone doubted even exhisted.

On the other side of town Big D watched as Shark's came in and out of the place, talking and watching TV as they chose. He awaited anxiously for the call. He leaned back in his recliner just as his phone went off. His swift gloved hand grabbed the phone and smiled when he heard the news.

" I checked out one of Vercetti's guys, he's been working for the Leone's this whole time, him and his whole crew, Philly Bantero."

"Gino, great, you got the location?"

"He's holed up in Little Havanah..451 Claireno Ave"

"Great chill out where you are, I'll get Dwayne and Vaca down there with some heat"

D dropped the phone and motioned towards Sent, a new Lieutenant on the street.

"Go get Vaca he's upstairs, get some heat from Sniper and get back here in 10 minutes, drive down to this address and meet up with Gino, time to settle some beef"

At exactly 11 pm that Sunday night, Dwayne, Sent, Gino, and Krew sat in the back of the Usual Van. Vaca sat infront with a shotgun in his lap. There faces were covered with ski masks but each of them could recognize each other. Vaca turned around.

"Go,Go,GO!"

The four men hopped from the back of the Van and charged from the alley, they hit the empty streets quickly as there shark's jacket blew in the wind. They were headed straight for a skinny two story house in Little Havana. Sent was the first to hit the door and sent a shotgun shell into it, knocking it straight off the hinges. The Shark's ripped through the house and surprised everyone inside, there were four men sitting around a kitchen table who sat with there hands up as there poker chips hit the floor.

Dwayne was the first to pull the trigger and sent the first man flying backwards out of his chair. It was like an explosion as the other men let loose and blew the Mafiosi's bodies to bits. Blood splattered from the carnage and showered the young men. Dwayne and Sent headed for the basement while the other two went upstairs.

A single shot hit against the wall as Dwayne landed on the bottom step ofthebasement, three men who seemed to have been counting money were now facing him with pistols drawn. Dwayne dove to the ground and fired a shot at there kneecaps, sending one man to the wall while his legs stood upright by themselves. Sent took his chance while Dwayne distracted the other men. He fired two shots with his Spaz and watched as the men's bodies became nothing but raw flesh and skin covered in blood.

Gino and Krew ran upstairs searching for Philly, a search that did not last long as they found him huddled in a corner with a magnum in his hand. Krew slowly approached up and placed the Spaz against the man's head. His eyes lit up for a second as his brains exploded against his own bedroom door. Gino pulled out a whistle with his blood covered hand and blew it as loud as possible. In a second the four young men began gathering up everything up in the house that was worth something.

Vaca pulled up infront of the house and the gang got into the back again.

Dwayne looked at the time on his Rolex, exactly 11:04.


	6. Mafioso Mayhem

Read Enjoy Review  
The Liberty City Families are in town, and give Vice a little taste of what was to come.  
**Chapter 6: Mafioso Mayhem**

**_1988 StarFish Island, Vice City_**

The streets heated up right after the killing of Philly Bantero. Vercetti was pissed because one of his guys had bee whacked without his nod. And the Leone's realized there plan was ruined and now they were sending everything they had down there, The Forelli's and Sindacco families joined in. The Miglione and Castello families on the other hand were fighting a war in Liberty and could not afford the expenses of a Vice City takeover. The remaining gangs of Vice began to bide their time and watched as their business were bought out and repeteadly attacked and extorted until they began to switch over.

The war slowly poured onto the streets as low-ranking Mafioso began to make their bones down south. Luigi Goterelli, who had recently switched sides from Vercetti, and Johnny Sindacco to name a few.

Sniper was made the main Captain of the Sharks and ruled North Point now, the same area he had grown up fighting for he now owned.

Snipe was fast asleep in his car outside the North Point Mall when he heard a knock on the window. He reached for his colt but relaxed when he saw his girl standing outside. He pulled himself up and outside while tucking the gun into the front of his jeans. She roughed up his hair a little as she brought up the problem.

"Do you think we'd be able to get out of here one day"

"Of course, Im thinking of buying a place near Ocean Beach. Its beautiful, I think you'd love it."

" I meant out of Vice City…"

"Whats wrong with Vice?"

"Nothing it's just that, I hear about these people getting killed off everyday.."

"Don't worry about it."

The mall wouldn't open for another 30 minutes, so when the black car rolled up into the parking lot Snipe was a llittle weary. His worries went away as the face of Luigi Goterelli peaked up from behind the wheel. Snipe released the grip on his girl and walked towards the car.

" Hey Lugi.."

" Snipe..get in the car, Vercetti needs you at his place. Quickly."

"Nah, I got my girl with me, I'll take my own car"

"Suit yourself"

The second Sniper reached for his own car door three bullets emmited from the back of Luigi Sentinel. Before sniper knew what was going on it was too late. He turned to see his girl lying in her own blood, and the wound in his gut that was sending blood everywhere. His eyes glazed over with pain as he tried to wake up from the nightmare.

When Krew got the call from the hospital he went crazy. His sister and one of his closest friend's had been shot in an empty parking lot at North Point. He searched for his car keys in his new apartment and rushed down stairs. He was so angry that the door nearly flew off as he got into his Comet. He thrust the key into the ignition and started the car. The explosion was heard for miles as his car was thrust up into the air and his blood rained down from the sky.


	7. An eye for an eye

Read Enjoy Review  
The beginning of the end of Vice  
**Chapter 7: An eye for an eye.**

**_Downtown, Vice City_**

Luigi's betrayal shook the Vercetti ranks. Betrayals became a common event and anyone suspected of switching over was killed. Tommy watched slowly as his empire began to crumble under the might of the mob. If he wasn't fighting for his businesses he was busy trying to fix Rosenberg's mistakes. The Cuban's were restless and out to draw blood. The Shark's finally proved their worth during this tough time.

Despite the loss of two valuable soldiers, the Sharks grew stronger. Big D had lost his best friend and was a little shook up by the events so once again Dwayne and Gino grabbed the reigns of the army. The Shark's hit the street's hard and sacrificed business for personal matters. In days the mob was taking hits on all sides. Luigi grew paranoid and fled Vice City, as a result the Sindacco's became the main threat.

Gino lit a cigarette as he leaned back against the Admiral. His eyes drifted up and down the street as he kept a lookout for what was going on inside the store, it was another chilly night out here as Gino adjusted his long white sleeves and shoved his lighter back into his Shark's jean jacket. He exhaled slowly and for a second stared up at the moon dangling in the night sky. He peeked down at his watch, which had cost him a hefty 400, and checked the time once again, the smaller hand had jus hit on the 12. He inhaled again and entered the driver's seat and turned on the engine, he tapped the cigarette a little letting the ahs fall through the window and onto the pavement outside of the Tattoo parlor that was currently owned by one Johnny D. Sindacco. He leaned back in the seat and was near sleep when he heard two loud bangs, slightly muffled, emitting from the parlor.

It was 11:48 when Dwayne and Sent walked into the parlor, there were only four people in there at so late of a time. Tucked safely on both of there belts were fully loaded snub nosed pistols. Sent with his usual crooked grin held a duffel bag containing a couple kilos of coke. Dwayne stared at the four strangers sitting in the room, his eyes landed on the two Colombians, who were new on the street and wanted to make some money selling, he had worked with them before, but according to word traveling around, they had flipped to the Italians. The other man in the room was Garth, as they called him, who was from Liberty City and conveniently moved down here when the mob did, the last person was Garth's girlfriend, he was currently working on a tattoo running along the left side of her arm.

As soon as he heard the Colombians wanted to meet here, Dwayne knew it was a set up. Merino, the older one was a big addict who had trouble selling it on his own, so he claimed that Garth stepped in to help overlook everything.

Dwayne sat casually and shook hands with Mierno.  
"It's been awhile Mierno, I was starting to wonder if you'd found someone else to buy from. "

"Never! We go back awhile Dwayne, you know I never do nothing like that."

"Well I got everything, where's the money?"

Mierno nodded towards Garth for a second, Garth's greedy eyes glinted as he patted his girlfriend on the arm then made his way through the darkness, opening another door towards the back. Sent's eyes looked over at the girl, even through her dark hair, he could make out her eyes staring back. Sent leaned forward towards Dwayne and set the duffel bag down and he went over to the woman. Mierno's brother sat still the hold time ,looking as if he was holding his breath as Dwayne picked up the bag and set one Kilo down on the table, he held out a knife and cut it open, sliding the coke over to Mierno. Both sides thought their plans were going perfectly.

Minutes passed and everyone grew weary for the return of Garth. The tension was swept away as Garth stumbled back into the room holding a bag. Sweat was pouring down his face as he walked slowly towards Dwayne. As soon as Garth's hand reached into his jacket, a loud scream erupted from the right side of the room. The girl was squirming as Sent held her still and pointed the working needle left by Garth towards her throat. Everyone's attention turned to Sent for a split second. Dwayne wasted no time and rushed at Garth with the pistol sitting in his hands. He pushed the barrel against his head.

It's like the world stopped spinning as the room grew silent. Everyone took a breath and watched the horrible scene play out. One simple click changed it all. Garth's brain's exploded in front of him, the blood covering his girl as Sent stabbed the needle hard into her jugular, she gasped for air as she blood swelled out of her throat and slowly dripped crimson onto the floor. Dwayne spun toward Mierno and cracked a shot off towards his brother, sending his lifeless body shaking in his seat. Mierno stood up and made a run for the door with the money and duffel bag of coke. Dwayne wiped the blood away from his eyes and fired into the dark. One thing didn't make sense as he watched Mierno sprint towards the door. There was no way they could have sent a couple or druggies to hit someone like him. His suspicions were confirmed as two figures stepped out of the dark, bringing a hell of a lot of heat with them. Bullets sprayed the whole shop as Dwayne dove behind a couch, he landed softly in a pool of blood, and he crawled forward and felt a body lying in front of him.

Sent had drifted into the darkness of the parlor, his beady eyes searching for another kill. The two hitmen were lost in the action and continued to fire aimlessly. They spoke to each other quietly as they began to search the room. Sent creeper silently along the wall as he got closed and closer to the first hitman. His hands held the cold steel of the revolver as he planted it slowly on the attacker's head. A quick flash illuminated the room as the back of his head opened up and spilt its contents on the ground. The second hitman spun around to meet the barrel pointing straight between his eyes. He shut his eyes and whispered a prayer. Sent laughed and re-centered the barrel against the man's left eyelid, he pulled the trigger and headed for the door. By the time Dwayne decided to get up from his position lying on Mierno's brother body, the whole room reeked of death.

Gino sighed and pulled open the door once again. He leaned over to the passenger side and grabbed a shotgun from under the seat. He watched as a Spanish man with a light green Hawaiian shirt jetted out of the parlor and made his way towards a car across the street. Gino didn't hesitate once as he rolled out of his own car and crept up behind the man as he fumbled with his keys. Mierno turned around, and met the barrel. Gino squinted at the man's face and relaxed the shotgun a bit. Mierno sighed and began to explain. The butt of the shotgun met his skull in seconds.

Gino drove on the way back, Sent bragged as usual of his exploits. Dwayne sat in the back next to the unconscious Mierno. He like many of the other Shark's had never regretted his actions. He knew this was his only way out of poverty and he accepted it, now these men wanted to take his away everything he worked for, he wasn't planning on letting that slide. But he could never let the image of Sent stabbing the girl relentlessly out of his mind. He had never meant to harm a girl…but then again he had no part in it, it was Sent. And if Sent hadn't acted as he did, Dwayne's brain would be neatly spread along the front of the couch. Sent's brutality was going to prove helpful in the upcoming war.

That morning, the three sharks were joined by a couple of other soldiers, and watched Mierno wake up, his arms tied down on chair. Dwayne held out his knife to Sent. He walked over slowly, as if to create a dramatic effect. Mierno stared up at Sent, pleading for his life over and over again. The cold blade lay his against eye, as Sent sadistically moved it back and forth. With one quick move the tip of the blade jutted forward into Mierno's eye.

Dwayne let Mierno live and sent the message out to anyone who dared to side with the Mafia. He spent the next weeks hunting down traitors, Big D took back his place and set up Sent, Dwayne, and Gino as the new Captain's and reshaped their territory accordingly. With everything organized he launched an all out attack against the Sindacco's that took territory Downtown. Vercetti called in hits on the top Mafia goons in Vice City, and a large portion of his problems disappeared when he forced Rosenberg into Rehab. The Sindacco's and Leone's began feuding over control, and the Forelli's decided to re-strengthen their ties in Vice. The Cuban's gained new footholds in the power structure while other small time gangs were making it big pulling off jobs for all sides. All the gangs and warriors in Vice City were ready to fight. Unfortunately for many, the battlefield was about to change.

A really gory chapter for me, maybe a first and last, felt almost bad writing it.


End file.
